walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Silence the Whisperers
"Silence the Whisperers" is the fourth episode of the tenth season of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is the one-hundred and thirty-fifth episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 27, 2019. It was written by Geraldine Inoa and directed by Michael Cudlitz. Plot Still paranoid Alexandrians get riled up over the Whisperers and take their fear out on Negan. Back at Hilltop, the group deals with an unexpected safety issue. Synopsis In Alexandria, Daryl joins Michonne and her children as they dine together. He then leaves a tray of food outside Carol's room and leaves as she retrieves it shortly after. Meanwhile, Lydia walks outside the streets passing by Rosita and Gabriel as they stroll Coco. She smiles at a shaking Siddiq from afar, but he runs back into his house upsetting her. At the Hilltop, Magna and Yumiko make love as Ezekiel has trouble sleeping. Suddenly, a giant tree falls through the wall over the fence onto one of the trailers, injuring nine residents. As the Hilltop residents help the injured, Connie suggests the Whisperers are to blame as the others figure out where to put the injured. Yumiko orders to put them in Maggie's office, ignoring Magna's suggestions. The next morning, the residents realize that a small herd has arrived outside the community walls. Yumiko proceeds to lead a group outside to fight them off. Meanwhile, Aaron gives the Alexandrians combat training while Gage, Margo, and Alfred taunt Lydia and angrily order her to leave. On the road, Michonne leads a convoy towards Hilltop. She advises Judith never to take enemies by their word. Judith suggests the Whisperers are probably trying to tire them out like R.J. does before he goes to sleep, impressing Michonne. Suddenly, Michonne spots Ezekiel riding into the woods alone and orders the group to continue while she investigates. She rides into the woods and finds Ezekiel on the edge of a cliff pondering suicide. Michonne hugs him and tells him it's ok, prompting him to kiss her. After a few seconds, he pulls away and apologizes. In Alexandria, Lydia visits Negan and tells him about her bullies, with Negan advising her not to react. Daryl suddenly arrives and orders her to leave. "She's just trying to fit in," Negan says. Daryl tells him that won't happen with him around her. He then catches up with Lydia to scold her for talking to him, when they notice a "Silence the Whispers" message graffitied on their house door. Back in the woods, Ezekiel jokes to Michonne they could have been together in another universe and reminds her how much he lost. She admits she was once jealous of walkers, wishing they would bite her. She also tells him that everything gets better in the end as she remembers Rick, causing her to tear up. They then return to their horses and Ezekiel thanks her for her advice and support. At the Alexandria dining hall, Lydia sits at the table of Gage, Margo, and Alfred. She skins a squirrel in front of them to their disgust and mocks the shushing motion. Later, Daryl tells her to not do that again but she defends herself and storms out. That night, Lydia walks around and is ambushed by her bullies. Margo blames her for putting her friends' heads on spikes but Lydia reminds them she wasn't involved and says she's one of them. They throw Lydia into the ground and start violently punching her. Suddenly, Negan arrives at her rescue and throws Margo into a wall. As he protects Lydia, a frightened Gage claims they were just trying to scare her. Brandon arrives and they realize Margo died after colliding with the wall. Daryl and the residents arrive to assess the situation. Alfred blames Negan for Margo's death but Lydia screams it wasn't his fault. Daryl believes her but orders Negan back to his cell. Siddiq starts having flashbacks again and runs to the infirmary to wash his face in a bowl of cold water. At the infirmary, Dante finishes up bandaging Lydia and Daryl checks on her. He tells her he's sorry this happened, and she claims that her father would've protected her. Daryl hugs her and she tells him Negan saved her. A while later, Daryl visits Negan at this cell to talk with him. He tells Negan people want him dead but Negan claims it was an accident and Margo was an asshole anyway for beating on a kid. Daryl asks why he helped her and Negan says he believes in their way of life. Daryl promises he'll get a chance to tell his side and leaves. He encounters Carol outside his house in a better state. She asks what he's going to do about Negan. "I believe her," he says. Carol reminds him the real enemy is still out there, and says that they should have gone to New Mexico. Back at Hilltop, the group kills as many walkers as they can to protect the walls. Suddenly, Michonne, Ezekiel, Judith, and the others arrive to join the battle. While fighting, Michonne takes notice of Judith taking out walkers by herself and smiles at the tough her daughter following her steps. In Alexandria, the council holds an emergency meeting with Gage and Alfred, who lie and say they were attacked. Gabriel asks why Lydia's the one in the infirmary. They claim to them how their friends got beheaded by the Whisperers and now Margo is dead. Meanwhile, Daryl radios Michonne at Hilltop to update her on the situation. Michonne asks if she should come home but Daryl tells her to stay as long as Hilltop needs her. Michonne tells him Lydia has to be protected regardless of the outcome because she believes Alpha will be harsher with them if Lydia's gone, reminding Daryl was chosen by Alpha to be Lydia's protector. She also asks Daryl to be her proxy on the council's vote regarding Negan. Before signing off, she receives an emergency call from Oceanside. While the council discusses their different opinions, Daryl arrives and says he believes Lydia, which ties the vote. Gabriel announces he'll take the night to make his decision by tomorrow. The following morning at Hilltop, Michonne announces in a meeting she will head to Oceanside to help out due to Whisperer activity while Eugene chooses to stay and help fix the wall. She also decides to take Judith with her after she proved herself in the battle. As Yumiko checks on Magna, she angrily claims Yumiko has to stop making the decisions for everyone and reminds her she isn't her lawyer anymore. Later that day, a group prepares their convoy to head out towards Oceanside and Luke says goodbye to his close friends as he decides to go check on Jules. Back in Alexandria, Gabriel finds Negan is gone from his cell and runs to inform Daryl. Later, Gabriel and Aaron discuss Negan's escape when Lydia walks by and tells them she is responsible. Daryl rushes over and finds Lydia has locked herself in the cell. He says he knows she didn't do it as she didn't leave the house that night. However, Lydia chooses to stay in the cell because she feels safer and laments she couldn't be like him. Daryl leaves in sadness and then starts to wash off the graffiti off the walls around the community. Other Cast Co-Stars *Gustavo Gomez as Marco *Antony Azor as R.J. Grimes *Jackson Pace as Gage *Tamara Austin as Nora *Jerri Tubbs as Margo *David Shae as Alfred *Austin Freeman as Alex Uncredited Deaths *Margo Trivia *Last appearance of Margo. *This episode marks Khary Payton and Kerry Cahill's 25th appearance on the TV Series. *The title of the episode, "Silence the Whisperers", refers to the graffiti being painted all over the walls of Alexandria as propaganda against the Whisperers. *This episode was made available for streaming to subscribers of AMC Premiere on October 25, 2019. *This episode reveals that Alfred was part of the Highwaymen. *It is revealed that approximately one year has passed since the pike deaths took place. *Ezekiel telling Michonne that they probably could've worked as a couple in another universe following their kiss is a nod to their relationship in the Comic Series. *It is revealed that Yumiko was Magna's criminal defense lawyer prior to the apocalypse. Comic Parallels *Aaron training the Coalition soldiers in Alexandria is adapted from a similar scene in Issue 153, where Dwight trains the soldiers in the woods instead. *Alexandria residents painting "Silence The Whispers" graffiti on the walls is adapted from Issue 152. *Ezekiel confiding in Michonne his depression and lack of happiness after the loss of his loved ones is adapted from a similar scene in Issue 147, where Michonne has a similar conversation with Rick instead. *Lydia being ambushed and attacked at night by Gage, Margo, and Alfred is adapted from a similar scene in Issue 150, where Rick is attacked by Morton and Vincent instead. *Gage beating Lydia is adapted from a similar scene in Issue 134, where Brandon Rose beats Sophia instead. *Negan throwing Margo against a wall and accidentally killing her is adapted from a similar scene in Issue 166, where Rick accidentally shoves Sherry against a table and breaks her neck instead. *Negan being released from his cell is adapted from Issue 152. *Gabriel discovering Negan is gone from his jail cell is adapted from a similar scene in Issue 152, where Rick discovers Negan gone instead. Category:TV Series Category:Season 10 (TV Series) Category:TV Episodes